


Winter

by C_Ell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, i have cavities, like completely fluff, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Ell/pseuds/C_Ell
Summary: Lexa wakes up to the first snow of the year.----Just a super short bit of fluff I wrote for a close friend, was originally going to be a part of my NaNoWriMo, but I bailed and adapted this to Clexa, so enjoy.





	Winter

Her eyes snapped open, the darkness of the dream lingering at the corners of her vision, slowly fading away as she registered the warmth of the arms around her. The room was a softer dark, an orange streak across the wall where the streetlamp outside of their window was shining through the blinds. She took a deep breath of cold air, shivering slightly and burrowing further into the warmth of the girl beside her. The scent of Clarke’s shampoo surrounded her and her breathing slowed, the nightmare fading into the back of her mind. She longed to pull herself closer, but she knew she’d have to get up before long. Her throat pricked and her lips felt chapped as she dragged her teeth across them. She carefully withdrew her arms from around and under Clarke, rubbing at her eyes softly as she sat up to look over at the nightstand. Well shit. She’d forgotten to set out glasses of water for the two of them, and Clarke never remembered. She slumped back into the pillows and let out a soft groan. She needed water, but she could also just roll over and cuddle back into her girlfriend. Practicality won out as she extracted herself from the other girl’s arms and sat up, swinging her legs out from under the covers even as goosebumps covered her naked skin.

“Lexa?” A soft grumble came from behind her.

“Go back to sleep, love” she pressed a gentle kiss to the other girl’s temple, “just thirsty.”

She shivered and pulled one of Clarke’s hoodies on, a soft smile lighting her face as the smell of Clarke enveloped her. She carefully padded across the cold hardwood towards the kitchen. She rubbed one arm over her eyes again, checking the time on the oven clock. 4:12 am, and a Saturday too. She didn’t need to get up in the morning. She filled a glass from the tap, yawning before gulping it down and filling it once more. She paused in her return trip, overtaken by a jaw-cracking yawn. As her eyes opened, she glanced out the window into the street, and was drawn towards it. She set her glass down on the windowsill, forgotten, and her eyes lit up at the sight before her. Little eddies of snow falling through the orange glow of the streetlamps outside. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she could smell the sharp cold in the air and smiled. It began slowly and then grew into a grin that shone as a giggle bubbled up in her throat. She rushed into the bedroom, water forgotten, pouncing on the bed. She peppered Clarke’s face in kisses, nuzzling her freezing nose against the other girl’s. 

“Clarke!” she whispered frantically, “Wake up!”

“Lexa?” the other girl tried to burrow deeper into the covers, “fuck, you’re cold!” 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

“Why…” at this point Clarke was full on whining, leaning away from the cold hands and nose of her girlfriend.

“Clarkeeee” Lexa pouted, “It’s snowing”

“It’s cold.”

“But it’s gorgeous.”

“You’re gorgeous, and you would be more gorgeous if you came back to bed.”

“But it’s snowing, you have to at least come see.”

“Fine. But I’m taking the covers with me.”

“Share?”

“Of course,” she wrapped her arms and the blankets around Lexa, eliciting a soft hum, “is that my sweater?”

Lexa ignored the question and pulled the two of them towards the window, pulling open the blinds and tucking herself against the other girl, wrapping her arm around her waist. “See?” she poked the other girl in the side, “It’s beautiful.”

Clarke’s head rested against Lexa’s as the two clung to one another, gazing out at the first snowfall of November. “It really is.” Clarke pressed a kiss against Lexa’s cheek, pulling her closer. “You’re such a child when it comes to snow.”

“Yeah, well… I like it.”

“It’s cute.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You love it.” The taller girl laughed.

“No, but I love you.” Lexa turned to press a kiss against Clarke’s lips, sending them tumbling down against the bed in a pile of limbs and blankets. The two giggled, kissing and wriggling to sort themselves out. Lexa flipped them over, straddling her girlfriend as Clarke pulled the hoodie off her.

“I love you too. But let’s go back to sleep. You can look at the snow in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I know it was short, but the piece really didn't need much more.
> 
> There's a version of this kicking around in my head that ends with quite a bit of.... extremely innocent cuddling and not sex at all so if some of you are hella thirsty for that ending, hit me up and I'll try to write it out.


End file.
